Constricting Shadows
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Needing a break, N and Black head to Orre. They soon discover Pokemon that are more vicious than others and someone who knows what they are. Forced into a new journey, Black and N will find out things that will change their lives. Meanwhile, Ghetsis has made a pact with an old organization behind the sinister Pokemon. Isshushipping.


Prologue: A Shadow Looms

**So I'm putting this up again. :3 Yay~!  
**

**Uhh...let me see...some of you from a few of my old stories may...recognize a few people and that's great. :) So...I hope you enjoy and, yeah.  
**

**I don't own Pokemon, but a few characters I do own. :3  
**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

The lab had descended to ruin in the past several years, falling into such a dilapidated state that it was barely safe enough for him to walk through it without having a piece of the ceiling cave in and send plaster crashing down in front of him.

He drove on regardless of the danger, silently observing the state of his beloved facility.

He didn't quite understand what propelled him to visit the old lab that held insignificant files and information; there was nothing there of use to him.

However, there had been rumors circulating that the lab had started up again several years ago. It was Cipher, people murmured, attempting to take control of Orre again with the ultimate shadow Pokémon.

So he had decided to check out the old lab, concluding that if there was even a shred, a glimmer, of research to prove the rumors genuine, then perhaps he had a chance at recreating the ultimate shadow Pokémon that Cipher had failed to produce multiple times.

Finally, he entered the forgotten workroom where everything had stated only to be greeted with a disheartening sight.

Everything was in shambles; the computer was shattered, every drawer was pulled out and the contents emptied only to be burned to a crisp.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he slowly walked closer to the decimated desk, pushing up his tinted glasses.

"You went to great lengths to destroy any piece of information regarding shadow Pokémon. The Cipher key lair, Citadark Isle, and this lab. Magnificent job, snagger."

A small glint underneath a tile caught his eye.

"However, there is one flaw in your plan."

He knelt down, pulling up the loose tile and retrieving a small disc protected from the weather by a thin sheet of plastic.

The snagger had obviously missed the disc when destroying the lab.

"My back-up disc has all the information I need."

Slipping the disc into the miniature computer he pulled, out, the man checked out his files only to become puzzled when he noticed two new files that hadn't been there before.

XD001

XD002

Someone had obviously found the disc, otherwise there wouldn't have been two new files added to it.

The rumors of Cipher's involvement in the last two incidents had been true, then.

Intrigued, he tapped the XD001 file and began reading the entry.

_We have captured a Lugia and have sent it through the shadow process; not only has its skin color changed, but its eyes as well. It is now an unpurifyable Pokémon. We have named the shadow Lugia XD001, the first of our XD series. Now we just need to gather more Pokémon to turn as well._

_-Ardos_

"Ardos?" he scoffed. "Who is that?"

He read the XD002 file.

_That boy managed to purify Lugia! How dare that brat! No matter; I will continue the project myself with the Mewtwo I recently acquired. I will use the Raichu boy I took in to help make Mewtwo a stable, and unpurifyable, shadow Pokémon. I will surpass my father's plan. The world will bow before XD002's power!_

_-Ardos_

Raising an eyebrow, he looked through the files attached to the entries, reading what Pokémon were used and how they were turned. He re-read his old files before smirking, the glow from his computer screen lighting up his glasses.

"With these two files, I can learn from my mistakes. Perhaps I can adjust my old formula and finally create the most powerful shadow Pokémon the world has ever seen."

The screen turned dark, plunging the room in eerie blackness.

"Now I just require a subject willing to become XD003."


End file.
